conflictserieswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Conflict: Desert Storm II
About Conflict: Desert Storm II is the second game in the Conflict Series. It was released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2003. It was then released on GameCube in 2004. Background Like its predecessor, the game takes place during the first Gulf War, after Iraqi President Saddam Hussein invaded the Gulf nation of Kuwait. In response to this invasion, US-led coalition forces consisting of 35 nations (including the United Kingdom) issued Iraq with a formal deadline to withdraw its troops from Kuwait; midnight of 15 January, 1991. Iraq did not comply, resulting in conflict. The war was codenamed 'Operation Desert Shield' during the build up of troops in Saudi Arabia, and 'Operation Desert Storm' during its combat phase. Coalition special forces patrols were deployed during the conflict (most notably from the United States and United Kingdom), targeting key communication facilities, Main Supply Routes and mobile SCUD launchers. Story Set during the first Gulf War, the story follows a coalition special forces patrol of either British 22 Special Air Service (SAS) or 1st SFOD-D (US Delta Force) operators, call sign 'Alpha-Two', during the 1991 efforts to repel Iraqi forces from Kuwait. Starting near Al-Hadar, the patrol is executing an operation to destroy mobile Iraqi SCUD launchers along a Main Supply Route (MSR). During this, they receive a distress call from a different special forces patrol operating under the call sign 'Delta-Two', who request "immediate assistance ". The team must link up with 'Delta-Two', who are trapped in the city behind enemy lines. After rendezvousing with the Delta sergeant, two Delta operators are killed in the mortar strike as the squad heads to the communication bunker. At the communications bunker, the squad must protect three Delta operators from Iraqi forces before they and the sergeant are evacuated via helicopter exfiltration. The squad then desperately escapes with Sgt. Arnold in open-top patrol vehicles after learning a large amount of Iraqi forces are approaching their location. The squad is then sent on a covert operation to infiltrate and destroy a key Iraqi communications facility. Their objective is completed, but the special forces operators are captured after their patrol vehicle breaks down and they are surrounded. This leads to a risky and desperate escape. The squad must then take out a chemical facility where SCUD missiles are being filled with sarin gas. After destroying the chemical threat, the squad must help the 2nd Marine Division secure a refinery which has been taken over and is to be destroyed. The mission ends with an Iraqi ambush of the Marines where a number of men are Killed In Action (K.I.A.). The squad then support the securing of Kuwait City via the use of an M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicle, neutralising numerous Iraqi infantry along the way, eventually making their way to the nearby artillery shore guns, calling in air strikes to destroy them. The game then ends with Kuwait liberated and the Emir thanking the coalition forces for their military assistance. Missions # Breakthrough # Street Battle # Besieged # Victor Two # Communications Beakdown # Prisoner Of War # Chemical Warfare # Fires of Kuwait # Air Cover # Superguns Characters 'Alpha-Two' Patrol Members: * Sgt. John Bradley - Team Leader/Rifleman * Cpl. Paul "Eagle-Eye" Foley - Sniper Specialist/Medic * Cpl. Mick Connors - Heavy Weapons Specialist * Cpl. David Jones - Combat Engineer/Demolitions Expert/Medic Other Characters: * Sgt. Arnold - SAS/Delta Operator. Weapons & Equipment * Weapons & Equipment Weapons & Equipment Trivia *Conflict: Desert Storm II is the sequel to Conflict: Desert Storm. *The player may assume control of one of two elite special forces units; the British 22 Special Air Service (SAS) or the 1st SFOD-D (US Delta Force). *If the player encounters a mine field, go prone and crawl through - no mines will be set off.